cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
High School Musical 2
''High School Musical 2 ''è un film televisivo del 2007 diretto da Kenny Ortega. É il sequel del Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical. Ha debuttato con la Prima TV del film il 17 agosto 2007 negli Stati Uniti sui canali Disney Channel e Family Channel. La prima è stata seguita da un totale di 17,2 milioni di telespettatori negli Stati Uniti - quasi 10 milioni in più rispetto al primo - facendolo così diventare il film più visto di tutti i tempi nella storia della TV via cavo statunitense. La premiere ha anche contato 17,5 milioni di spettatori in Asia - quasi 9 milioni provenienti dalle Filippine - diventando così anche il film più visto nella storia della TV via cavo asiatica. Trama Il Tempo d'estate è arrivato anche per i ragazzi della East High. Troy Bolton cerca di trovare un lavoro estivo per guadagnare dei soldi e viene assunto come dipendente al Country Club Lava Springs, che appartiene alla famiglia di Ryan e Sharpay Evans. Insieme a lui, per volere di Sharpay, Gabriella Montez trova un lavoro come bagnina, Chad come cameriere, Taylor come collaboratrice e Zeke, Martha, Jason come cuochi. Kelsi viene assunta come pianista. Un giorno appena iniziato il lavoro Troy si reca con Gabriella da Kelsi: la giovane pianista sta preparando una nuova canzone e una nuova coreografia che vorrebbe fosse proposta dagli amici allo spettacolo estivo finale, il "Talent Show": "You are the music in me". All'inizio Troy non è molto convinto di debuttare ancora, ma con la dolcezza di Gabriella accetta la proposta, ma con un compromesso: è una cosa che devono fare tutti insieme. Troy continua a lavorare al Lava Springs ma all'improvviso gli viene proposto di cambiare mansione e lavorare quindi come insegnante di golf; il ragazzo accetta anche per un prosperoso guadagno. Il giovane non sa che tutto ciò è opera di Sharpay per allontanare Troy dalla sua fiamma Gabriella e tenerlo tutto per sé. Una sera Troy viene invitato a cena dai genitori di Sharpay, titolari del Country Club: dialogando, a Troy viene proposto di unirsi ad una squadra di Basket molto popolare in America e Troy promette a Sharpay che canterà con lei nel Talent Show di fine estate. Così Sharpay lo costringe a servirla sempre di più e fa si che Gabriella non abbia mai tempo per stare da sola con Troy e i suoi amici, finché la ragazza, esasperata dal comportamento di Troy che non riesce mai a mantenere le sue promesse e snobba gli amici, fa ritorno a casa lasciandolo in lacrime . Furioso più che mai dal momento che Sharpay ha impedito ai dipendenti del Lava Springs di eseguire un numero al Talent Show (preparato con l'aiuto di Ryan, che dopo essere stato snobbato dalla sorella e rimpiazzato con Troy si era unito ai Wildcats), proprio il giorno dello spettacolo Troy dice a Sharpay di non volere più cantare con lei e la ragazza è disperata. Così Troy si riappacifica con i suoi amici che la sera dello spettacolo gli fanno una grande sorpresa: Gabriella torna al Country Club e i due cantano innamorati Everyday davanti a tutto il pubblico, lasciando Sharpay senza un compagno con cui duettare. Alla fine l'unico vincitore sarà proprio il fratello di Sharpay, Ryan, che ha saputo far uscire da lui il coraggio di dire alla sorella ciò che pensa di lei. Troy e Gabriella si baciano nel campo da golf e, in finale, tutti cantano felici la canzone "All for One" nella piscina del Country Club. Rilascio Stati Uniti La premiere di High School Musical 2 è stata il 17 agosto 2007, alle ore 20:00, negli Stati Uniti, e ha incluso alcuni commenti da parte del regista Kenny Ortega e alcune star del film. Sabato 18 agosto 2007 invece, Disney Channel ha trasmesso "High School Musical 2: Wildcat Chat", dove le star rispondevano alle domande poste dai fan. Il 19 agosto 2007, la Disney ha trasmesso la versione karaoke del film. Il 23 maggio, DirecTV ha annunciato la trasmissione in esclusiva in alta definizione dell'intero film il 17 agosto sul suo canale The 101. Disney Channel ha trasmesso negli USA il programma Road to High School Musical 2 (in Italia è uscito il 23 luglio col nome di Destinazione High School Musical 2), dall'8 giugno 2007 in attesa della premiere di High School Musical 2 di agosto. Il programma offre ai telespettatori un dietro le quinte che vede i protagonisti durante le riprese del film. La Prima Tv Mondiale del video musicale di "What Time Is It?" è stata mandata in onda sabato 9 giugno 2007 in tutte i Disney Channel del mondo. Inoltre la premiere di You Are The Music In Me è stata trasmessa il 13 luglio 2007, mentre in Italia il 16 luglio 2007. Disney Channel On Demand ha trasmesso in Prima TV esclusiva il film il 10 agosto 2007. La versione Balla con Noi è stata trasmessa l'8 settembre 2007, con i passi di "What Time Is It?" e "All for One". La Prima Mondiale della versione Pop Up del film è andata in onda il 23 novembre 2007. Italia In Italia, la prima TV di High School Musical 2, è arrivata il 29 settembre 2007 alle 15 e ha incluso alcuni commenti da parte del regista Kenny Ortega e dalle principali star del film, come Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, Olesya Rulin, Kaycee Stroh, ecc. Domenica 30 settembre 2007 invece, Disney Channel ha trasmesso alle 14 High School Musical e alle 17 una versione speciale del film intitolata "High School Musical 2: balla con noi", dove le star rispondevano alle domande poste dai fan. Lo stesso giorno della prima TV, alle 21 Disney Channel ha trasmesso la versione karaoke del film. Successivamente, il 26 ottobre 2007, Disney Channel ha trasmesso High School Musical 2: Balla con Noi dove il cast insegnava i passi di "All for One" e "What Time Is It?". Prima del film, per dare una anticipazione, Disney Channel ha trasmesso vari teaser dove le star ingannavano l'attesa dando qualche piccola anticipazione, e soprattutto il programma Destinazione High School Musical 2 (in onda dal 23 luglio 2007 tutti i lunedì alle 20:55). Alcuni video della colonna sonora sono anche stati mostrati in esclusiva: * "What Time Is It?": 9 giugno 2007 alle 19:30. * "You Are The Music In Me": 16 luglio 2007 alle 19:30. * "I Don't Dance": 30 luglio 2007 alle 19:30. Per il mercato italiano inoltre, sono state registrate le versioni italiane di due canzoni del film, "Tu Sei La Musica in Me" e "Io e Te" edizioni italiane rispettivamente di "You Are The Music In Me" e "Everyday", cantate entrambi dai Pquadro e la seconda anche l'aggiunta vocale di Mafy. Entrambi i brani sono contenuti nell'edizione italiana della colonna sonora del film. Nel terrestre, la Prima TV del film è avvenuta su Italia Uno (Mediaset ha comprato parte dei diritti Disney) il 17 novembre 2007, con, alle 16:00, la visione di High School Musical, alle 18:00, alcuni retroscena del secondo capitolo e, alle 19:00, la Prima TV di High School Musical 2. Ascolti La prima messa in onda del film del 17 agosto 2007 ha battuto diversi record, ricevendo un ascolto altissimo, precisamente di 17,2 milioni di telespettatori. Questa cifra ha fatto di High School Musical 2 l'evento più guardato nella TV via cavo (ha superato il detentore del recordMonday Night Football della ESPN risalente al 23 ottobre 2006, che fu seguito da 16 milioni di persone), il TV movie più guardato nella storia (prima era Crossfire Trail trasmesso dalla TNT il 21 gennaio 2001, che fu guardato da 15,5 milioni di spettatori), e il programma con il più alto audience della stagione estiva del 2007.http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/nielsens-charts.htm Nel Regno Unito il film è diventato il programma TV più visto di Disney Channel, ed è riuscito a battere gli ascolti di tutti gli altri canali per ragazzi di 3 anni, con 1,2 milioni di telespettatori nella sua Prima TV.http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/broadcasting/a76241/high-school-musical-proves-uk-ratings-hit.html Il film dalla critica è stato ricevuto abbastanza bene, ricevendo un punteggio di 72/100 su Metacritic. Robert Bianco di USA Today' ha premiato il film con tre su quattro stelle commentando il film in modo positivo.Robert Bianco, "'High School Musical' sequel holds onto note of innocence", August 16, 2007. In Italia la Prima TV del 29 settembre 2007 su Disney Channel è stata guardata da 589.000 telespettatori e il 5,66% di share. Per la prima TV (terrestre) del film, andata in onda il 17 novembre 2007 su Italia 1, il film ha conquistato ben 2.493.000 di telespettatori, un buon risultato rispetto alla prima TV del primo capitolo su Rai 2, soprattutto se consideriamo che contemporaneamente Rai Uno trasmetteva la partita decisiva per le qualificazioni agli europei del 2008. Numeri musicali Mercato DVD High School Musical 2 è uscito in DVD negli USA l'11 dicembre 2007. In Italia il 28 ottobre 2007, nel Regno Unito il 3 dicembre, in Francia il 4 dicembre. Mentre in Asia è uscito il 24 novembre 2007. Intitolato High School Musical 2: Edizione Speciale, il DVD conterrà davvero numerosi contenuti, il karaoke originale, e il videoclip di Humuhumunukunukuapua'a. (About DVD section) *Contenuti speciali presenti nell'Edizione Speciale **Il video musicale di Humuhumunukunukuapua'a **Il Karaoke *Backstage Disney **Rehearsal Cam *Musica **High School Karaoke **Canta le canzoni con le parole su schermo **Video musicali Nello stesso giorno, uscirà anche la versione Blu-ray di High School Musical.HSM on Blu-Ray, Ultimate Disney Intitolata High School Musical: Once Again Edition. Libri e riviste *High School Musical 2: The Junior Novel (14 agosto 2007) *High School Musical 2: il libro *High School Musical 2 Magazine (17 agosto 2007) Altri Media High School Musical 2: On Stage! Come per High School Musical anche dal sequel è stata tratta una versione teatrale in due atti. Premi High School Musical 2 ha vinto nella categoria Choice TV Movie ai Teen Choice Awards del 2007. Ha anche vinto un premio speciale firmato sempre Teen Choice Award per i suoi incredibili record della Prima TV.Dana Ford, "High School Musical 2" rules Teen Choice awards, August 26, 2007. High School Musical 2 ha vinto anche il premio "So Hot Right Now" ai Kids' Choice Awards 2007. Curiosità * Nel video finale della canzone "All for One" si vede comparire Miley Cyrus, attrice di Hannah Montana. * La canzone What Time Is It? è basata sulla versione strumentale di "We're All In This Together" di High School Musical. * Le canzoni cantate da Troy sono cantate da Zac Efron e non mixate con la voce di Drew Seley come in High School Musical. * Prima della canzone Everyday, quando Troy decide di cantare con Sharpay, le dice "concentrati, siamo..." e lei risponde "una squadra". In Inglese Troy dice " we're all..." e lei " in this together" riprendendo appunto il titolo della canzone finale di High School Musical. * Poco prima dell'inizio di "I Don't Dance" si nota che le scarpe che porta Martha sono le stesse di Gabriella quando canta "Everyday". * Nel film Sharpay canta "You are the music in me" con Troy, in realtà all'inizio Sharpay doveva cantare una canzone con il fratello Ryan, la canzone in questione si trova solo nel Cd della colonna sonora del film, mentre il video nel DVD ufficiale. Note Locandina Categoria:Film per la televisione statunitensi Categoria:Film musicali per la televisione Categoria:Film commedia per la televisione